Der neue Herbst
by mademoiselle14
Summary: Die Story handelt nicht lange nach der letzten Folge vampire knight guilty. Es geht um Zero und ein anderes, starkes, hübsches Mädchen. BITTE, BITTE schreibt mir viele Kommentare. Das wäre echt toll!
1. Chapter 1

_Vampire Knight_

Salvation

_Prolog_

Herbst. Die Jahreszeit in der alles Schöne so plötzlich aufhört, all die bunten Blumen vergehen und die Wärme des Sommers der ungnädigen Kälte des Sterbens weicht. So wie die Blätter des beinahe kahlen, großen Baumes auf dessen schwarzen Ästen ein zierliches Mädchen saß, und mit klammen Fingern versuchte, das große alte Anwesen weit unter ihr zu zeichnen. Doch ihren gefühllosen Fingern entglitt der Stift, fiel scheinbar unendlich durch die kalte Herbstluft, landete auf dem Kopf des von ihr zu dieser Zeit so gemochten, ja schon beinahe geliebten Jungen und ein ,,Hey Sayo" ertönte als er aufsah und Sekunden später direkt vor ihr stand. Auf dem dünnen Ende des Astes. Ohne sich irgendwo festzuhalten. ,,Ganz gut", meinte er und lächelte als er ihr das Bild aus der Hand nahm. ,, Also ich finde es perfekt, ganz genau wie du es bist", ertönte die Stimme ihrer Zwillingsschwester, die völlig außer Atem war und sich am Ast festklammerte. ,,Komm ich helfe dir auf den Ast, Mika." Doch Sayo verlor dabei selbst das Gleichgewicht. Fiel, so wie zuvor der kleine Stift, in die Kälte.

Das nächste, was sie sah waren die tiefen Augen ihres Retters, der noch Sekunden zuvor vor ihr im Baum gestanden hatte. ,,Danke Daniel", flüsterte sie.

Gefahr

Ich sitze in meinem Zimmer auf meinem Bett. Lese zum x-ten Mal das alte Buch. Es ist in lateinisch geschrieben. Es gibt kaum einen Satz, den ich verstehe. Plötzlich höre ich unten im Flur Geräusche. Erschrocken springe ich auf. Eines meiner viel zu langen, pinken Haare hat sich im Verschluss eines Kissens verfangen ( sie sind von Geburt an pink! Und sie sind nur so lang, weil meine Tante Rin mich immer anfleht sie so zu lassen. Ich soll für immer wenigstens von außen die kleine, glückliche Sayo bleiben die sie mal kannte). Ich schreie von dem plötzlichen Schmerz laut auf und bereue es gleich im nächsten Moment als ich die Stimme eines Mannes höre, die ich zwar kenne, dessen Besitzer ich aber noch nie sehen durfte. ,, Hast du das auch gehört? Vielleicht stimmen die Gerüchte ja doch! Ob sie das Mädchen, diese Sayo meine ich, die ganze Zeit hier versteckt hatte?" ,,Ach was!" Die Stimme eines anderen Mannes. Auch einer vom Vampirjägerverband. ,,Die hat doch niemals überlebt. Genau wie ihre Tante war sie schwach. Alle Uchihas waren Heuchler, das weißt du doch. Und nun sind sie alle tot! Also ich finde eh, Rin hätte schon viel früher sterben sollen." ,,Du weißt, wir konnten sie nicht für etwas bestrafen, wovon wir nicht nachweisen konnten, dass sie etwas damit zu tun hatte. Ich habe ihr vertraut!"

Er ,,hat" ihr vertraut. Das kann nur eines heißen: Rin kommt doch nicht zurück. Nie mehr. Sie hat es versprochen! Sie sagte mir:,, Keine Angst, die Mission mag gefährlich sein, aber nicht so gefährlich wie ich." Sie hat gelacht und als sie mir zum Abschied winkte rief sie noch:,,Geh nie alleine raus. Bleib einfach in deinem Zimmer. Ich bin bald wieder da, versprochen. Ich liebe dich!"

Pfhh. Niemandem kann man vertrauen. Alle lügen sie einen nur an. Langsam sollte ich wissen, dass man niemals jemandem vertrauen kann. Dass man niemals jemanden in sein Herz schließen sollte. Ich bin so blöd! Und wieso nur fangen meine Lippen an zu beben, meine Augen zu tränen und wieso kommen aus meinem Mund diese dämlichen Schluchzgeräusche? Ich hatte mir doch geschworen, niemals mehr zu weinen. ,,Da, hörst du das? Schon wieder! Da oben ist doch irgendwas. Ich gehe jetzt nachsehen.", höre ich da einen der Männer sagen. Was soll ich jetzt nur tun? Sie dürfen mich auf keinen Fall entdecken! Abhauen? Wo sollte ich hin? Da fällt es mir wieder ein. Was meine Tante mir vor 4 Jahren, direkt nach meinem Einzug hier gegeben hat. Was sie gesagt hat wird mir erst jetzt wieder klar. Zu lange ist es her. Zu benebelt waren damals meine Gedanken. ,,Sayo", hatte sie gesagt, ,,falls mir jemals etwas zustoßen sollte, renne so schnell du kannst von hier weg. Verdecke deine Haare und dein Gesicht und nimm diesen Brief mit. Nimm den ersten Zug nach Icheso, suche nach der privaten Cross Akademie. Sobald du dort den Brief meinem alten Freund Direktor Kayen Cross überreicht hast bist du sicher. Erst dann. Hast du verstanden?" Ich habe nur stumm genickt, ihr den Brief aus der Hand genommen und ihn in der untersten Schreibtischschublade verstaut. Dort wühle ich jetzt hastig zwischen zerbrochenen Stiften und anderem alten Zeichenkram. Ich finde ihn und zum Glück auch eine Schere. Leise flüstere ich:,, Nun, das ist nun schließlich euer Ende, verhasste Haare", nehme sie alle auf einmal und schneide sie etwas unterhalb der Schultern ab. Sobald ich das erledigt habe, öffne ich den Kleiderschrank ( der nicht gerade voll ist bei jemandem, der sich seit 4 Jahren kaum in der Öffentlichkeit zeigt) und schnappe mir meinen schwarzen Kapuzenpulli und meine alte pinke Schultasche. In sie stopfe ich schnell den Brief, etwas Geld, meinen Ipod und meinen einzigen, wertvollsten Schatz: das alte Buch. Dann ziehe ich mir eilig den Pulli über mein pink-schwarzes Punkkleid, verdecke mit der Kapuze Gesicht und Haar, schlüpfe in meine schwarzen Stiefel und öffne das Fenster. Gerade als die Tür sich einen Spalt öffnet, springe ich hinaus. Sicher lande ich auf dem weichen Gras unseres Gartens. Noch einmal drehe ich mich um. Doch ich darf nicht stehen bleiben. Ein Blick aus dem offenen Fenster und der Typ sieht mich! Also renne ich aufs Gartentor zu, renne heraus und durch die Stadt. Halte nicht an. Sehe nicht noch ein einziges Mal zurück. Denn für mich gibt es laut Rin nur eine Chance zu überleben: Nichts wie weg hier und auf zur Cross Akademie!

_2. Kapitel_

Erste Begegnung

Als ich in den Zug nach Icheso steige, ziehe ich mir die Kapuze noch tiefer ins Gesicht. Die Leute um mich herum denken, ich sehe aus wie ein Gruftie. Manche denken, ich sei eine Obdachlose, ein paar überlegen, ob sie mir vielleicht ihren Platz anbieten sollen, weil ich so müde und blass aussehe. Seit dem Tag vor 4 Jahren, an dem sich alles, sogar mein Wesen änderte, höre ich stets die Gedanken von Menschen, sobald sie weniger als ein paar Meter von mir entfernt sind. Und es bereitet mir Kopfweh. Schon alleine Rins Gedanken haben mich total fertig gemacht, auch wenn ich ihr nie von dieser Gabe erzählt habe. Ich habe mir dann einfach meinen Ipod geschnappt und die Musik laut aufgedreht, sodass ich nichts mehr hören konnte. Sie dachte immer, ich würde das machen, weil ich sie nicht leiden konnte. Das tut mir jetzt fast ein bisschen Leid. Schnell vertreibe ich diesen Gedanken aus meinem von all den Gedanken anderer Leute inzwischen völlig verwirrten, stark pochenden Kopf , krame im Rucksack nach dem Ipod und stecke mir die Hörer in die Ohren. Doch bald merke ich, dass die Musik, auch wenn sie so laut ist, dass ich Angst bekomme, dass mein Trommelfell bald platzt, die Stimmen nicht vertreibt. Stattdessen ist mein Kopfweh jetzt so unbeschreiblich stark, dass ich am ganzen Körper anfange zu zittern und mich an einer Stange halten muss, um nicht umzukippen.

Als mir schwarz vor Augen wird, glaube ich, dass mein Ende nun endlich gekommen ist. Das ist eigentlich auch gut so. Dieses Leben ist nun schon seit 4 Jahren verdammt scheiße und ich weiß nicht mehr, wieso ich mich innerlich immer an diese unerfüllbare Hoffnung, es könnte irgendwie wieder besser werden, geklammert habe. Also gebe ich nach. Ein so schmerz- und qualloser Tod scheint mir das Beste, was mir noch passieren kann, zumindest besser als das, was diese Typen mit mir anstellen werden, wenn sie mich, und ich bin mir sicher, das werden sie, finden.

Als ich wieder zu Bewusstsein komme, spüre ich unter mir zwei starke Arme, die mich stützen. Spüre warmen Atem auf meinem Gesicht. Was ich höre? – nichts, rein gar nichts. Keine wirren Gedanken. Nur das Rauschen des Zuges und ein paar Leute, die um mich herum etwas Unverständliches flüstern. Erschrocken reiße ich die Augen auf, sehe direkt in die besorgten (wunderschönen) lila Augen eines jungen Mannes mit seltsam weißen-grauem Haar, der mich mit seiner tiefen Stimme fragt: ,, Wie geht es ihnen? Sie sind mir gerade direkt in die Arme gefallen."

Ich brauche eine Weile bis ich antworte:,, Ähm, Geht schon. Sie können mich jetzt ruhig loslassen." Doch das hätte ich wohl besser nicht gesagt, denn sobald ich ihn nicht mehr berühre, schlagen die Gedanken all der anderen sofort wie eine Welle über mir zusammen und ich gerate erneut ins Schwanken. Wieder fängt der junge Mann mich auf, wieder verstummen die Gedanken. Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt tun oder sagen soll. Ich weiß nur, dass ich ihn, so komisch dass klingt, auf keinen Fall mehr loslassen will. Ihn, der irgendwie so was wie der Off-Schalter für die Geräusche in meinem Kopf ist. Da fällt mir auf, dass er unter seinem braunen Mantel eine schwarze Schuluniform trägt und da ich seine Gedanken nicht lesen kann frage ich:,, Sagen sie, sind sie Schüler an der Cross Akademie?" Etwas verdutzt meint er:,, Ja, aber was geht das sie an? Warum wollen sie das wissen?" Der Zug stoppt. Eine Stimme aus einem Lautsprecher verkündet: ,,Endstation: Icheso. Bitte alles aussteigen." Die Türen öffnen sich. Die anderen Fahrgäste verschwinden. ,,Weil ich dort hin muss, unbedingt, es geht so zu sagen um Leben oder Tod und ich habe keine Ahnung, wo das ist.",

behaupte ich und kein Wort davon ist gelogen oder übertrieben.

Da er nun nicht anders kann als mich mitzunehmen, willigt er ein, unter der Bedingung, dass wir davor noch woanders hingehen, er sagt, er hätte noch was zu erledigen. Ich weiß, dass ich so schnell wie möglich zur Akademie sollte. Aber was habe ich schon groß für eine Wahl? Also folge ich ihm. Klammere mich an ihn, um die Gedanken der blöden Menschen um mich herum zu vertreiben, sage ich hätte Angst noch mal umzukippen und zeige so das erste Mal in meinem Leben vor jemand Anderem Schwäche. Vor jemandem, dessen Namen ich nicht einmal weiß.

Bei den Vampirjägern

Wir bleiben vor einem großen Haus stehen. Auf einem Schild ist ein Zeichen, ein geheimes Zeichen. Es kommt mir bekannt vor. Zu bekannt! ,,DER VAMPIRJÄGERVERBAND? Da mussten sie hin? Sie sind ein Vampirjäger?", stoße ich hervor. ,,Ja, das bin ich. Aber egal woher sie das auf einmal wissen, sie dürfen mich nicht hinein begleiten." Was? Der kann mich doch jetzt nicht einfach hier stehen lassen. Bei all den Leuten mit ihren verwirrenden Gedanken. Da fällt mir etwas ein. Etwas, was nicht mal wirklich eine Lüge ist:,, Ich bin auch ein Vampirjäger!" ,,Ach echt, und wieso sollte ich ihnen glauben?" ,,Ich habe das geheime Zeichen erkannt!" ,,Na und, vielleicht sind sie ja ein Vampir!" ,,Bin ich nicht!", ich erschrecke, weil meine Stimme auf einmal so weinerlich trotzig klingt, wie bei einem kleinen Kind, dem niemand Glauben schenkt, weil es nicht so ganz die Wahrheit sagt. Aber so leicht gebe ich jetzt nicht auf. ,,Nehmen sie mich mit oder ich verrate alle Geheimnisse. Wie zum Beispiel, dass es Vampire gibt." ,, Na gut aber erregen Sie möglichst kein Aufsehen." Und er fügt leise hinzu:,, Soweit das möglich ist mit diesen Haaren."

Schnell fasse ich mir auf den Kopf. Da ist keine Kapuze mehr. Sie muss mir im Zug, als ich zusammengeklappt bin, vom Kopf gefallen sein. Na toll! Klasse! Da stehe ich nun direkt vor dem Hauptsitz der Vampirjäger, die mich alle umbringen wollen ( qualvoll- seehr qualvoll) und sage quasi unmissverständlich : ,,Hey Leute, hier bin ich. Ha ha, ausgetrickst! Ich, Sayo Uchiha, bin doch nicht tot!" Hastig ziehe ich mir die Kapuze bis zur Nasenspitze. Wenigstens scheint der junge Vampirjäger mich nicht erkannt zu haben und sonst war hier draußen wohl kein Vampirjäger. Also packe ich ihn wieder (immer noch) am Arm und folge ihm hinein – auch wenn das wahrscheinlich die dümmste Idee der Welt ist.

Während wir durch die Gänge gehen spüre ich die Blicke, die auf mich gerichtet sind. Doch ich gucke die ganze Zeit nur auf den Boden. Früher, als ich klein war, habe ich immer davon geträumt, hier meinen ersten richtig coolen Auftrag zu bekommen. Und zwar vom obersten Vampirjäger persönlich, der hinter der Tür sitzt, auf die ich jetzt zumarschiere. Diesen Moment habe ich mir echt anders vorgestellt!

Drinnen kann ich nicht anders als kurz aufzublicken. Mir alles anzusehen. Es ist ein wahrhaft großes Büro mit tausenden Büchern in den Regalen an den Wänden. Auf dem Schreibtisch in der Mitte steht ein goldenes Namenschild: Toga Yagari. Weiter werde ich auf keinen Fall aufsehen. So lebensmüde bin ich dann doch nicht! ,,Zero", erklingt die Stimme des Mannes, der hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzt, ,, hast du den Auftrag erfolgreich beendet?" ,,Ja das habe ich, Yagari-sensei", antwortet mein unfreiwilliger Begleiter, der offensichtlich Zero heißt. ,,Wer ist das Mädchen?" hakt Toga Yagari nach. Oh Gott. Das ist mein Ende. Egal was jetzt passiert, ich werde meine Identität preisgeben müssen. Wie konnte mein inneres ich nur schon wieder denken, alles würde schon irgendwie gut werden? Ängstlich suche ich nach etwas, das mir Halt gibt, Kraft das hier durchzustehen und erwische mich schon wieder dabei zu heulen und Zero in die Augen zu sehen. Wie ist aus mir nur an einem einzigen Tag ein verheultes, gefühlsduseliges Mädchen geworden? Kurz erwidert Zero meinen Blick und sagt dann schnell: ,, Sie war als einzige noch nicht ganz zum Level E verfallen, also konnte ich sie nicht töten. Was soll ich jetzt mit ihr machen?" ,, Mach mit ihr was du willst. Töte sie, lass sie am Leben oder wenn dir so viel an ihr liegt, heirate sie doch. Mir egal." Puh, das war nun echt mal Rettung in letzter Sekunde. Draußen, wieder auf dem Weg zur Akademie meint Zero:,, So, Mädchen mit dem pinken Haar. Keine Ahnung, warum sie auf einmal angefangen haben zu heulen, oder wieso ich das Gefühl hatte, für sie lügen zu müssen, aber eins ist klar: Jetzt schulden sie mir schon mindestens 2 Sachen."

Oh Mann, ich hasse es, jemandem etwas zu schulden, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass ich ihm wohl mehr als 2 Sachen schulde, also sage ich:,, Klar doch. Aber ich bin nicht ,,das Mädchen mit den pinken Haaren". Ich bin Sayo und erst 15 also duzen sie mich ruhig." Dieser Satz war wohl das erste einigermaßen freundliche was ich in den letzten Jahren von mir gegeben habe, denn seine Miene hellt sich kurz auf und er erwidert:,, Zero. Erst 17. Du darfst ruhig du sagen."

Ankunft

,,Ich habe mir eine Privatschule immer so… äh…. Na ja, reich und ordentlich eben vorgestellt. Also: Was ist das?", frage ich als ich das halb zerfallene Tor zur Cross Akademie sehe. ,,Das war..ein Unfall", erwidert Zero knapp. Noch etwas an dem Tor fällt mir unangenehm auf: es ist zugeschlossen. Nun, es ist ja schließlich auch schon fast Nacht. ,,Zugeschlossen?", frage ich. ,,Natürlich!"

,,Wieso?" ,,Wegen dir. Du hast meinen Zeitplan total ruiniert!" Was denn für einen Zeitplan? Als hätte ich ihn in irgendeiner Weise aufgehalten. Pfh. Na was soll's. Ich will jetzt nicht streiten. Dazu bin ich inzwischen echt zu müde. ,,Wo schlafen wir dann heute Nacht?", will ich wissen. ,,Wir? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dir eine Bleibe angeboten zu haben!" Verdutzt schaue ich ihn an. Der will doch nicht wirklich ein junges Mädchen alleine in der Nacht zurücklassen! Tickt der eigentlich noch ganz richtig? Plötzlich lächelt er wieder. Dieses kleine, kaum sichtbare Lächeln. ,,Was ist bitteschön so komisch?" ,,Dass du mir das abkaufst." Er legt den Kopf leicht schief und bedeutet mir ihm zu folgen. Wir laufen am Tor vorbei und durch ein kleines Wäldchen. Und weil meine Nerven inzwischen echt am Ende sind, erschrecke ich fürchterlich als ein Rabe über mir auf einem Ast aufkrächzt und davonfliegt. Ich stolpere nach vorne, über einen Ast und sehe noch, wie Zero sich erschrocken zu mir umdreht, höre, wie er meinen Namen ruft, doch er ist diesmal zu weit weg um mich aufzufangen. Ein brennender Schmerz fährt von meiner Stirn aus durch meinen Kopf als diese auf einen spitzen Stein schlägt.

Als ich aufwache scheint die Sonne durch das Fenster. Jemand rüttelt sanft an meiner Schulter. ,,Mann Rin, ich will noch nicht aufsehen", grummele ich in das Kissen und kneife die Augen zu. ,, Du bist wohl immer noch nicht wieder ganz bei dir", höre ich eine tiefe Stimme flüstern. Hastig reiße ich die Augen wieder auf, blicke in dem mir unbekannten Zimmer umher, in dem das Bett steht, in dem ich liege. Es ist hellblau gestrichen und schlicht eingerichtet. Auf dem Türschild an der Innenseite der Tür steht : Yukis tolles Zimmer. Ich drehe mich um und sehe in das Gesicht eines Jungen. Zero! Und da fällt mir auf einen Schlag alles wieder ein: Der Tod von Rin, meine Flucht, wie ich Zero im Zug traf und wie ich mir den Kopf an einem Stein aufschlug. Vorsichtig taste ich mich an die Stelle an meiner Stirn heran, an der ich die Wunde vermute. Doch ich fühle nur ein weiches Pflaster. ,, Hey Zero", flüstere ich, ,, Vielen Dank"

,,Klar." Da fällt mir ein, es ist niemals gut aufzuwachen und nicht zu wissen, wo man ist, also füge ich hinzu:,, Sag mal, wo bin ich hier?" ,,Das Haus des Rektors." ,,Des Rektors? Kann ich ihn sprechen?" ,, Du hast es aber eilig. Obwohl, schließlich geht es ja um… wie sagtest du…Leben oder Tod?" Diese Frage würde normalerweise klingen, als würde er mich nicht ernst nehmen. Aber so ernst wie er mich dabei anguckt, glaube ich fast, er würde mir glauben.

Ich nicke. ,,Er kommt erst heute Mittag wieder. Dann kannst du sofort mit ihm reden, in Ordnung?" Wieder nicke ich. ,,Kommst du?", fragt er. ,,Wieso?" Er seufzt. ,,Du kannst Fragen stellen. Zum Frühstück. Ich schätze du hast schon länger nicht mehr gegessen." Da hat er Recht. Erst jetzt merke ich, dass mein Bauch sich anfühlt wie ein tiefes schwarzes Loch. Aber als ich mich aufsetzen will, überwältigt mich der plötzliche Schmerz in meiner Stirn und ich lasse mich zurück auf die Kissen fallen. Wieder seufzt Zero. ,,Ich sehe, die Dame würde es vorziehen ihr Frühstück heute im Bett zu genießen." Mit diesen Worten verlässt er das Zimmer und als er zurückkommt, hat er ein Tablett in der Hand mit allem möglichen Zeug, was man nur zum Frühstück essen kann: Eier, Omelett, Schinken, Marmelade, Toast, Obst und anderes Gebäck. Und: Heiße Schokolade! Ich liebe heiße Schokolade! Doch in letzter Zeit hatte ich sie nicht oft, denn meine Fähigkeiten in der Küche beschränken sich so ziemlich auf Milch über Cornflakes zu gießen oder mir ein Brot zu schmieren. Umso mehr beeindruckt mich dieses ,,Super-Frühstück" das jetzt auf dem Nachttisch neben mir steht und ich kann nicht anders als den Mund aufzureißen und ,,wow" zu flüstern. Zero sagt bloß:,, Ich wusste nicht was du gerne isst, also habe ich dir von allem etwas gebracht." Als erstes nehme ich einen großen Schluck aus der Tasse mit der heißen Schokolade. Sie schmeckt wunderbar! Fast so wie früher. Und das macht mich schon fast ein bisschen traurig. Doch als ich über den Tassenrand Zeros Gesicht sehe, er lächelt schon wieder kaum erkennbar, denke ich, dass er unter seiner normalerweise so ernsten und schroffen Fassade doch gar nicht so übel ist. Und das macht mich irgendwie glücklich. Und mein innerstes ich beginnt ganz langsam schon wieder gegen meinen Vorsatz, niemanden mehr in mein Herz zu lassen, zu verstoßen.


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdem ich fertig gefrühstückt habe, geht es mir schon viel besser und ich kann auch wieder etwas klarer denken. Ich frage mich, ob Zero nicht eigentlich Unterricht hat. ,, Sag mal, Zero. Hat der Unterricht nicht schon Längst begonnen", frage ich ihn nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Wecker: schon 9 Uhr.

Zero sieht mich fragend an. Dann lächelt er. Es kommt mir vor, als würde er das immer öfter tun, je länger ich hier bin. Aber das bilde ich mir wahrscheinlich nur ein. Als er immer noch nichts sagt, sehe ich ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Doch er lächelt immer noch als er endlich antwortet: ,, Du schnallst es echt nicht oder? Heute ist Sonntag, du Dummerchen." Dummerchen? Was denkt der sich eigentlich? Hey, nur zur Erinnerung, ich bin gestern zweimal

(fast) zusammengebrochen und habe mir den Kopf aufgeschlagen! Wie würdest du dich dann bitte fühlen? Na ja, das würde ich jetzt am liebsten sagen. Tu ich aber nicht. Irgendwie will ich jetzt gerade nicht rumzicken. Stattdessen sage ich:,, Oh, ja, du hast Recht. Ich weiß auch nicht was mit mir los ist." Natürlich weiß ich, was mit mir los ist. Gestern ist so viel passiert, dass ich gerade echt nicht weiß, wo mir der Kopf steht. Ich kann nicht anders als einmal leise zu schluchzen. ,,Mach dir keinen Kopf. Was immer es ist, das wird schon wieder." Und in Zeros tiefer, rauer Stimme, liegt so etwas mitfühlendes, tröstendes, dass ich nur noch lauter schluchze und die Augen zusammenkneife, damit ich ja nicht schon wieder heule. Doch es hilft nichts. Schon läuft mir die erste Träne über die Wange. ,, Du willst doch hier zur Schule gehen, nicht?" Diese Frage von Zero kommt so überraschend, dass ich eine Weile brauche, bis ich mir mit meinem Ärmel die Tränen wegwische und ,,Ja, schon" antworte. ,,Dann komm, ich zeige dir die Schule", meint Zero und reicht mir ein Taschentuch.

Die private Cross-Akademie ist riesig. Es gibt tausend Gänge und Klassenzimmer und zwei ziemlich große Wohnhäuser. Eines für die Mädchen und eines für die Jungen. Wir bekommen nur selten andere Kinder zu sehen. Zero meint, dass die meisten sonntags runter in die Stadt gehen. Doch das komische ist: ich höre kaum Gedanken ( und ich klammere mich nicht wie gestern an Zero!). Was ich zwar gut finde, aber auch verwirrend. Als ich also ein junges Mädchen mit Brille und zwei hellbraunen Zöpfen sehe, das mir ganz nett erscheint, bleibe ich kurz stehen und konzentriere mich ganz auf sie, bis ich weiß, was sie denkt: Nämlich dass Zero heute noch besser aussieht als sonst und ob ich wohl seine Freundin bin. Und dann sieht sie schüchtern zu Boden und läuft an uns vorbei während sie denkt, dass sie gegen eine Schönheit wie mich wohl keine Chance hat. Schönheit? Ich möchte ihr schon fast sagen

dass ich finde, dass ich mit meinem zerzausten Haar, der Wunde am Kopf und dem unförmigen Kapuzenpulli wohl kaum als Schönheit durchgehe und dass ich auch nicht Zeros Freundin bin. Doch der nimmt mich an der Hand und zieht mich weiter und bewahrt mich damit vor der großen Dummheit, mich gleich am ersten Tag als Gedankenlese-freak zu outen. Wir gehen immer nach oben bis wir offenbar unser Ziel erreicht haben: Die Plattform auf dem Dach. ,,Von hier oben kannst du das ganze Gelände sehen", sagt Zero und führt mich an den Rand der Plattform. Und wirklich, ich sehe alle Orte, die er mir zuvor gezeigt hat: die Pferdeställe, die Koppel, das Haus des Schulleiters, die Wohnhäuser…. Stopp mal. Ich dachte es gäbe nur zwei. Aber von hier aus sieht man, dass es zwei Brücken gibt die von der Schule wegführen. Die, die wir benutzt haben und eine, die zu einem weiteren Wohnhaus führt. Zwar kann man es von hier aus nicht ganz genau erkennen, aber es sieht fast so aus wie ein kleines Schloss. ,,Zero", frage ich , ,,was ist das da für ein Wohnhaus? Wieso sieht es aus wie ein Schloss?" Zero überlegt kurz, bevor er antwortet:,, Vor kurzer Zeit gingen hier auch… sehr reiche Kinder zur Schule. Aber sie haben die Schule verlassen. Nach.. dem Unfall." ,,Äh, was war denn das eigentlich für ein Unfall?" ,, Du stellst eindeutig zu viele Fragen", behauptet Zero bevor er sich umdreht und sagt:,, Du wolltest doch unbedingt den Rektor sprechen. Er dürfte inzwischen da sein, schätze ich."

Als wir am Büro des Rektors ankommen, bin ich komischerweise ein bisschen aufgeregt und irgendwie verspüre ich den Drang, meine Kapuze wieder aufzuziehen. Doch jetzt ist es eh zu spät, denn schon hat Zero an der Tür geklopft du es ertönt ein freundliches ,,Herein". Zero nimmt mich an die Hand ( sonst würde ich wohl noch morgen hier stehen), öffnet die Tür und betritt mit mir zusammen das Zimmer. Es ist ein relativ geräumiges Büro. Ich stehe nicht weit vom Schreibtisch entfernt ( der in der Mitte scheinbar durchgebrochen ist) hinter dem der Rektor sitzt. Sein schulterlanges Haar ist zu einem Zopf gebunden und er trägt eine Lesebrille. Erst als Zero sich einmal kurz räuspert, sieht er zu uns auf. Der Schreck steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er mich erblickt ( Toll- dank meiner Haare werde ich mich wohl niemals vorstellen müssen). Da ich nicht weiß, was ich sonst tun oder sagen soll, ziehe ich den Brief meiner Tante aus der Tasche an meinem Pulli, in die ich ihn heute morgen noch schnell gesteckt habe, und überreiche ihn dem Rektor. Während er liest, konzentriere ich mich auf seine Gedanken um zu erfahren was in dem Brief steht:

Lieber Kayen,

wenn du diesen Brief liest, dann bin ich leider nicht mehr. Ich danke dir für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Du warst mir immer ein guter Freund und ein ausgezeichneter Partner. Du bist der einzige, dem ich wirklich vertraue. Deshalb möchte ich dich um einen letzten Gefallen bitten: Ich bitte dich, kümmere dich gut um Sayo. Sie hat sonst niemanden mehr und wenn du es nicht tust, dann werden die Vampirjäger sie höchstwahrscheinlich aufspüren und töten. Doch ich weiß, bei dir ist sie sicher.

Tschüss und nochmals tausend Dank

Rin

P.S: Ich sollte dir vielleicht sagen, dass Sayo inzwischen ein Vampir ist. Aber biete ihr bloß keine Bluttabletten an oder sie wird dich hassen!

Hier endet der Brief. Tante Rin. Also ehrlich, sie dachte also, dass ich sie oft ignoriert habe, weil sie mir gleich am ersten Tag eine Bluttablette anbot, worauf ich zugegebenermaßen ziemlich allergisch reagierte. Aber ich hasse nun mal Vampire und ich will einfach nicht so sein wie sie. Der Rektor reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken, indem er aufsieht und mich warm anlächelt. Doch damit kann er nicht verbergen, wie bestürzt er offensichtlich über Rins Tod ist. Dann sagt er: ,, Du bist also Sayo. Herzlich willkommen. Es freut mich wirklich sehr, dich kennen zu lernen. Deine Tante hat mir viel von dir erzählt.

Vor allem, dass du ziemlich taff bist." Taff? Das hat sie gesagt? Nein, ich bin alles andere als taff. Ich bin so feige, denn wenn es darauf ankommt, dann bin ich jedes Mal schwach. So wie jetzt auch, denn ich merke, dass ich schon wieder drauf und dran bin zu heulen und weil das niemand sehen soll renne ich so schnell ich kann aus der Tür, durch das ganze Gebäude, über den Hof und bleibe erst stehen, als ich ein kleines Stück Wald erreicht habe, wo ich meinen Tränen schließlich freien Lauf lasse. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich schon dort auf dem kalten Boden sitze und weine, als ich höre wie sich jemand neben mich setzt und sagt: ,, Hab ich dich endlich gefunden, taffe Heulsuse." Ich kann nicht anders als Zero für diese Bemerkung den Ellenbogen so fest in die Seite zu rammen, wie ich nur kann. Der hustet und schnappt nach Luft, aber es tut mir trotzdem nicht im geringsten Leid. ,, Wieso reagierst du eigentlich dermaßen hysterisch, wenn jemand das Wort taff sagt?", will er wissen und fügt lächelnd hinzu:,, und jetzt hau mich bloß nicht gleich wieder." Auch wenn mich seine Art momentan tierisch nervt, beschließe ich, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen:,, Weil ich immer taff sein wollte, und immer dachte, ich bin es auch, aber als es darauf ankam, habe ich total versagt." ,,Ach echt? Wieso", hakt Zero nach. Aber ich habe jetzt keinen Bock, ihm das alles zu erzählen, also antworte ich:,, Ist ne lange, lange Geschichte. Soll ich dir jetzt hier wirklich meine ganze Lebensgeschichte erzählen?" ,,Ich hab gerade Zeit", gibt er zurück. Schließlich gebe ich nach. Ich habe das Gefühl, es wäre gut, es einfach mal alles zu erzählen und das unerklärliche Gefühl, dass er mich verstehen wird.

,,Also, ich bin geboren und aufgewachsen in den USA, obwohl meine Eltern hier aus Japan stammen. Du hast sicher schon mal von ihnen gehört, von der berühmten Vampirjägerfamilie Uchiha, in der übrigens jeder pinkes Haar hatte. Und sicher auch von meinen Eltern. Und dann weißt du sicher auch dass wir bis zu ihrem Tod in der verbotenen Stadt lebten, von der bis dahin niemand wusste. Verboten weil dort adelige Vampire und Vampirjäger zusammen versteckt lebten, um voneinander zu lernen. Damals war es mein größtes Ziel, die größte und mutigste Vampirjägerin in der Geschichte zu werden.

Na ja, jedenfalls waren meine Eltern gut mit den Reinblütern Collen befreundet. Unsere beiden Familien lebten zusammen in einer großen Villa. Meine Familie bestand aus mir, meiner Zwillingsschwester Mika und meinen Eltern. Auch die Collins hatten ein Kind. Sein Name war Daniel. Ich mochte ihn sehr, so sehr, dass ich vergaß, wie gefährlich die Reinblüter doch sind. Was er mir nur zu deutlich zeigte, als ich eines Tages von der Schule heimkam und ein Meer aus Blut vorfand. Alle waren sie tot. Meine Eltern, seine Eltern und bald auch Mika, die er in dem Moment voller Gier aussaugte. Es hatte wohl offensichtlich ein Kampf stattgefunden, denn auch er hatte schlimme Wunden. Als er mich erblickte, ließ er meine Schwester los und rannte auf mich zu. Ich stand nur steif vor Schock da, als er mir seine Zähne in den Hals rammte. Doch schließlich schaffte ich es ihn an eine Stelle an seiner zu treten, die ohnehin schon schwer verletzt war und er sank zu Boden. Ich rannte zu Mika, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich ihr nicht mehr helfen konnte. Sie flüstere: ,Du kannst mir nicht mehr helfen, Wenn eine von uns weiterleben soll, dann du, denn du bist perfekt. Und jetzt geh schnell und trink von Daniels Blut bevor sein Herz aufhört zu schlagen. Nur so wirst du nicht zum Level E. Ich hab dich lieb, Sayo.` Ich bereue bis heute, dass ich ihr auf diese letzten Worte keine Antwort gab, sondern tat, was sie sagte. Und obwohl ich damals noch nicht einmal Vampirzähne hatte, trank ich von Daniels Blut, so viel ich konnte. Das nächste, was ich weiß, ist dass ich bei meiner Tante aufwachte. Seitdem kann ich übrigens Gedanken lesen. Und ach ja: Seitdem hasse ich diese verdammten Vampire!" Die einzige Antwort, die Zero mir gibt, ist dass er mich traurig ansieht. Dann beugt er sich zu mir vor. Seine Zunge berührt zärtlich meinen Hals. Ich spüre wie sich zwei Vampirzähne langsam in meinen Hals bohren. Doch es tut nicht weh. Ich realisiere es noch nicht einmal richtig. Ich spüre nur wie mein ganzer Körper auf einmal warm wird und mein Gehirn ist wie benebelt. Es ist ein wunder, dass es überhaupt erfasst, was mich jetzt wie ein kalter Schlag trifft: Zero ist ein Vampir! Benebelt wie ich bin stoße ich ihn schwach weg und flüstere mit zitteriger Stimme: ,,Du bist ein Vampir!"

Keuchend antwortet er:,, Ja, das bin ich. Seit auch meine Familie von einem Reinblüter umgebracht wurde. Und auch ich hasse diese Biester so sehr. Hasst du mich jetzt, da du weißt, was ich bin, Sayo?" ,,Ich liebe dich", kommen die Worte ganz ohne jede Vorwarnung aus meinem Mund. Doch ich merke, dass sie wahr sind. Doch Zero hasst Vampire! Hasst er mich? Langsam beuge ich mich vor, presse meine Lippen gegen Zeros Hals, doch er weicht nicht zurück. Und als ich sein süßes Blut schmecke, explodiert der Geschmack auf meiner Zunge und mein Körper brennt plötzlich so heiß wie Feuer. Es ist so schön, so wunderbar, so erfüllend nach all diesen Jahren, dass ich mich regelrecht zwingen muss, mich wieder von Zero zu lösen. Mein Atem ist genau wie seiner nur noch ein Keuchen und ich ringe noch immer nach Luft als ich ihm die selbe Frage stelle, die er auch mir gestellt hat:,, Hasst du mich?" ,,Ich liebe dich", antwortet er. Wieder beugt er sich vor. Doch er beißt mich nicht. Stattdessen beißt er sich leicht in die eigene Lippe, ein paar Tropfen Blut erscheinen auf seiner Lippe und als er mich küsst, fühlt es sich an, als explodiert mein ganzer Körper vor Hitze und alles um mich herum verschwindet.


End file.
